Moments
by skyisthelimit
Summary: Dokuga Drabble Night collection. March 5th  Chapter 3 : There are unfortunately some skill sets that even demon lord's aren't born with. Cooking ningen food is one of them, unfortunately for forced taste-tester Kagome.
1. Movie Night

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's been a while, I know. But yay I'm back (ish)!**

**So I recently got sucked into the Sesshomaru/Kagome fandom (and I do mean recently. Before I had been content with Inuyasha/Kagome), and so, apart from reading many wonderful fics about them, I've also joined dokuga, a wonderful and amazing guild dedicated to our favorite noncanon pair. Just a couple nights ago, I participated in my first Drabble night on chat, and this is the product. Each prompt is responded to with exactly 100 words. Any more DDN's I participate in will be collaborated here. Hope you like them! I for one know that I had a blast.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

_**Prompt 1: Soft Light**_

"This Sesshomaru fails to see the appeal," the daiyoukai remarked, watching the screen with disinterest.

In his arms, Kagome turned, smiling. "Are you sure? Don't you find Ilsa pretty?"

"Ilsa?"

"The woman - played by Ingrid Bergman? Have you been paying attention at all?"

"That's a horrible name. And no, I do not."

"Well you'd be the first. You know, they'd put a stocking over the camera lens to cast her in a 'soft light.'"

Sesshomaru spared one more look at the tearful actress, before looking away.

"Hn. Unacceptable. You need no such hosiery to cast your own soft light."

* * *

**_Prompt 2: Flicker_**

"Oh really?" Kagome's smile widened. "That's awfully sweet of you."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "This Sesshomaru is not _sweet_. I merely stated a fact."

The miko regarded her lover softly, the light from the television flickering across his perfect face. She gently traced the markings on his cheeks before stretching herself up for a chaste kiss that quickly became something more.

"I was under the impression that you wished to watch this movie," Sesshomaru breathed across her lips, entangling one hand in her soft tresses as the other glided down her back.

"Screw it," she breathed back. He growled approvingly.

* * *

_**Prompt 3: Red Satin**_

Kagome stretched lazily on the red satin covers. Her hand sought out her lover next to her, only to find the spot empty and cold. Sitting up, she searched the dark room until she heard traces of noise outside the door.

Getting up, she headed to the living room, arriving just in time to see Rick shoot the German general. She raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you see the appeal now?" she grinned at the youkai currently seated on the sofa.

Sesshomaru turned to answer the negative, but instead hungrily gazed at the scantily clad miko dressed in _his_ shirt.

"Perhaps."

* * *

_**Prompt 4 - Scent**_

"Okay, so you don't like _Casablanca_. Is there another movie you prefer?"

"Hn," was his reply.

"Fine, then next we're watching _Wolverine_. You'll like the action, and I'll ogle Hugh Jackman. He's such a hottie…" She sighed.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, not liking the excitement and admiration in her scent. That scent was _his_.

In a flash, he had the miko in his arms. "Absolutely not. I am the only one you may 'ogle,'" the inuyoukai growled. "This 'wolverine' is no match for this Sesshomaru."

Kagome couldn't complain as his heated lips wiped away any reply she might have thought of.

* * *

_**Prompt 5- Music**_

"So, I say we give up on the whole movie endeavor," Kagome said, tracing her lover's chest with a finger.

"Is that so?" He stroked her hair as they laid in bed, lazy in his content.

"Yeah, because we never actually watch the movie, we just end up in bed," the miko complained.

"Is that so bad?"

"No, but we should try bonding over something else. How about music?"

Sesshomaru smirked predatorily and nuzzled her neck, eliciting a soft sigh as his tongue tasted the skin there.

"Agreed. Now listen, miko, as this Sesshomaru uses your body to make music."

* * *

_**Prompt 6 – Savour**_

Panting, but completely sated, Kagome snuggled next to her daiyoukai. "That's not what I meant by 'music.'"

"Hn. Are you complaining?"

"No, but I wanted to bond. And don't say 'this is bonding'"

He raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "If I suggested books, you'd say…"

"Your body is the only thing I need to read."

"Cuisine?"

"The only taste I savour is yours."

"See? Why is that the only thing on men's mind?" she lamented.

Sesshomaru wrapped her tighter to him. "Is it so wrong? The only thing that will always be in this one's mind is you."

She smiled, closing her eyes in content. "No, it's just right."


	2. Missed Valentine

**A/N: Hey guys - this is my collaboration of drabbles from the February 17th IDDN on dokuga!**

**

* * *

**

Prompt 1: Snicker – Words:100

"How bad was it?"

The daiyoukai growled, glaring at his half brother.

"That bad, huh?"

Sesshomaru contemplated what he had done to offend the gods so. To force him to seek counsel from a hanyou…they must be snickering at how low he'd fallen.

"I still do not understand what angered her."

"Dude, seriously? You forgot it was Valentines day."

"Why should I care for such frivolous ningen traditions?"

"Because Kagome is human?"

At his brother's silence, Inuyasha sighed and added, "Don't you like having a bed?"

Sesshomaru's glare intensified. "Then what must I do?"

The hanyou grinned devilishly, eyes glinting.

* * *

**Prompt 2: Hunger – Words: 100**

Sesshomaru glared at the offending object, envisioning its destruction.

"Oi, none of that," Inuyasha warned, noticing the faint green hue.

"The scents here are awful."

Inuyasha shrugged uncomfortably. "It's not that bad. Just deal with it. Trust me. Kikyo is always going on about how romance is 'satiating a woman's hunger in every way' or some crap like that. This, plus the stuff you came up with, will work."

Sesshomaru smirked. "If that defines romance, then this one assures you, he is romantic every night."

It took a moment, but eventually the horror reached the hanyou's face "Frick! That's disgusting!"

* * *

**Prompt 3: Peanut – Words: 100**

"It's not like he was born yesterday. He _knew_ what the day was."

Sango winced, watching her friend violently grind up the peanuts that came with her sundae. "I get why you're upset Kagome, but did you really expect Sesshomaru to care about Valentines day?"

The girl sagged slightly, pausing her brutal ministrations. "I guess not. But he could've at least _mentioned_ it. But no, not a word!"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Would you have him any other way?"

Kagome sighed, sad and resigned. "No." A moment passed before the innocent nuts once more became victims to the miko's despondency.

* * *

**Prompt 4: Caramel – Words: 100**

"Do not touch that."

Inuyasha paused, hand inches from the caramel-covered apples. "Why? You gonna eat it?"

"My goal is to assuage Kagome, not anger her further."

He immediately jerked his hand back, knowing how territorial Kagome was when it came to her desserts.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru continued his preparations, blurring around the main floor of the house he and Kagome shared. His brother watched, periodically turning to eye his contribution, which was currently being kept in the kitchen. Finally, fed up with boredom, he offered, "Need help here?"

Silence.

"Fine – I'll go start getting the bedroom ready."

Growl.

"Or not."

* * *

**Prompt 5: Brown, Words: 200**

(_A/N: There was absolutely no way I could shorten this one to 100 words, so I made it 200 hehe)_

Emotionally exhausted, Kagome entered the house, thinking only of a long nap. She paused, though, and jerked her head up surprise.

Almost everything in the house was covered in red silk and bouquets of her favorite assortment of wildflower, wafting a pleasant aroma. Dozens of candles flickered, their lights making the house glow. Kagome gaped, taking it all in, before her eyes then her legs followed the petals through the house.

The bedroom was covered in the same red silk, though the bed sheets had been changed to a warm brown satin to highlight the rose petals covering it. Kagome's eyes teared up, almost not daring to believe it.

"This was not meant to make you cry."

Kagome whipped around and launched herself at the daiyoukai, feverishly seeking his lips with hers. Sesshomaru caught her and slowly moved them to the bed.

"Thank you," she breathed when their lips parted.

"This Sesshomaru does not care for pointless events," he asserted, "However, this one does care for _you_."

Kagome gave a watery smile before nuzzling his neck, lips searching for his sensitive pulse point. She hitched her leg up as she tasted his skin. "No more talking."

Sesshomaru growled in agreement.

* * *

**Prompt 6: Chocolate – Words: 100**

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"Why are there about a dozen boxes of ramen stacked in the kitchen?"

She eyed the daiyoukai, who remained silent. Several moments later Kagome managed to catcher the words "Inuyasha" and "hunger."

"You went to _Inuyasha?_ Oh gods, this was all _his_ idea?"

"Of course not. Only the idiotic snack."

She couldn't help it. She laughed. "Chocolate is the more conventional snack to give on Valentine's day, just for future reference," she managed between chuckles.

Sesshomaru frowned before silencing the giggling miko with his lips, effectively distracting her as he contemplated different methods to kill his half brother.

_A/N: Happy late Valentines day!_


	3. Cooking

**A/N**: This is the collaboration of the March 5th IDDN (the prompts' theme was Ah-Un :) )

Hope you wall like! I had way too much fun with this

EDIT: OH MY CHERRY BLOSSOMS YOU GUYS NOMMINATED ME? I'm touched and flattered and embarassed and happy and excited and oh my goodness I can't thank you guys enough XD XD XD I love you all!

For those that don't get it and think I'm just an emotional lump of craziness, Prompt 2 (Claw) got nominated as Best Drabble in Dokuga Awards 1st Quarter 2011! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

_Prompt 1: Brown _(Word Count: 100)

"It's…brown."

"I see that, miko."

"How in the world did it turn brown?"

"This Sesshomaru is expected to know?"

"You cooked it!" Kagome accused, "And I don't even know why! I ask for a rice crispy treat, and you cook _raw_ _rice _on the frying pan?"

"The infernal food's name is 'rice crispy.' I merely assumed its name matched its nature."

The girl looked at him in disbelief before bursting into laughter. "What are you, Amelia Bedelia?"

The daiyoukai sniffed. "I do not know who that is, but I am certainly no woman."

She laughed harder. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. _Unacceptable_.

_Prompt 2: Claw _(Words: 250)

"Kagome? What are you – "

The girl quickly shushed Sango as she crouched by the kitchen door, and beckoned her friend to join her.

Sango knelt and peered into the room to find the strangest sight.

There stood the tall and proud daiyoukai, glaring at a cucumber on a cutting board.

"What is he doing?" Sango whispered, though she knew the demon could certainly hear her.

Kagome giggled, "He's determined to figure out how to cook."

Sango watched in disbelief as Sesshomaru extended his claws and quickly swiped at the vegetable, slicing it into too large chunks. He tried slashing again, but the slices were still thick and uneven. He glared at the image of a dish tacked to a cabinet, with its perfectly symmetric and identical cucumber slices, and huffed.

"He won't use a knife?"

"He thinks such a dull dagger is useless."

"I see…"

The two women continued to watch in fascinated silence as the daiyoukai pulled out another cucumber. This time, he tried slicing it individually with a single claw, only get the claw stuck in the board. He yanked it out with a growl, eyes narrowing even further.

"Uh-oh…" Kagome whispered, recognizing the glint in his eye.

Sango turned her head to the miko and asked curiously, "What?"

Before Kagome could answer, there was a _hissss_ and Sango snapped her head back just in time to see the last of the cucumber, and for that matter, the cutting board, melt into goo under a green haze.

_Prompt 3: Stripes _(Words: 150)

"Are you still at it?" he heard from the door way.

"Hn."

Softly Kagome approached him in her robe. "Why don't you come to bed?"

"Hn." His eyes did not turn away from his project.

She cupped his cheek with her hand to turn it towards her. Moving to her tip-toes, she slowly licked the bit of sauce covering a magenta stripe. She had his full attention. Carefully schooling her face at the taste, Kagome whispered lowly "Come to bed," into his ear, revolving them slowly so that she could push him to the door.

Distracted by soft kisses to his face, he let himself move toward the exit. He would complete his dish the next day.

Noting his closed eyes as she claimed his lips with hers, she silently picked up the sickly green dish. Maneuvering him to the door, she let the unhealthy mush slip into the trashcan.

_Prompt 4: Amor (Word count: 100)_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter, miko?"

"Nothing, nothing." She poked the contents on her plate, the large black lumps as hard as armor. "So, you tried pasta this time?"

"Hn."

"Interesting…technique." She eyed the dirty frying pan in the sink before turning back to her plate, calling on all her self control in order to not make a face. Unfortunately, there was no more sneaking spoiled food into the trash, not after Sesshomaru's last reaction. Under the hard scrutiny of the powerful demon, she resumed her attempts to swallow the once pasta shells.

_Crunch. Crunch. Cr- _

"Ow."

_Prompt 5: Fly _(words: 250)

"Oi, Kagome, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded as Kagome pushed her way through his door.

"Oh, Inuyasha, isn't Kikyo here?"

"She at work of course, now why are you here?"

"Can't I visit my best friend?"

Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "You hate coming here – you moan and groan about all the crap I have stuffed here."

"Because it's really messy!"

"What, I have a lot of stuff. Now will ya freaking tell me what you're doing here?"

"Fine, I'm hiding okay?"

"From who? My brother? If he hurt you – "

"Not your brother. Your brother's cooking. If I play taste-tester one more time, my teeth will break."

The hanyou looked at her in disbelief before howling in laughter. "Sesshomaru? Trying to cook? This I gotta see."

"Inuyasha, I wouldn't – "

It was too late. The hanyou had already scooped her onto his back like old times and leaped for her house. Arriving quickly, he made his way to the kitchen, dropping Kagome off by the door.

"Oi, what the hell are you screwing up in here?" he called to Sesshomaru, barging into the kitchen. Snorting in laughter, "God it smells awful. Is this what you've been torturing Kagome with?"

Kagome sighed as she watched the hanyou fly through the door and slam into the wall.

_Great, now I'll have to get it fixed._

A sound of a small explosion later, the burnt smell reached her nose.

She groaned. _And the rest of the kitchen apparently_.

_Prompt 6: Lightning_ (Word Count: 250)

As Kagome helped Inuyasha out of the house, Sesshomaru regarded the zone of destruction. When he had resolved to learn to prepare human food, this was not what he had in mind. Finally, he had to concede his miscalculation.

He had destroyed a room he had not meant to destroy. He had forced his Kagome to eat food he knew she did not enjoy, even driving her to seek refuge with Inuyasha. And kami knows he hadn't joined her in bed since the first day of his attempts.

Outside, his sharp senses heard his miko's sigh as she tiredly climbed the stairs, evidently retiring early. He glared at the mess around him. His Kagome did not deserve this.

Like lightning, he whipped around the room, flicking things into a trash bag, tossing dirty dishes into the sink, wiping countertops. Slowly the once pristine counters began to reveal themselves again, and the awful smell hanging in the air gave way to the fresh smell of spray cleaner. Soon, the only evidence of his disastrous week was the scorch mark above the stove. He'd get that repainted later.

Finished, he joined his mate upstairs.

Kagome woke to strong arms wrapping around her waist and warm lips run up the column of her neck.

Smiling she reached back to rub her fingers through silk white hair. "Had enough?"

In one smooth movement, the daiyoukai had her rolled over and pinned underneath him. His lips ran down her body, parting her pajamas. "Not nearly."

_Prompt 7: Scales_ (Word Count: 150)

"So do you still want to learn how to cook?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You would still wish me to attempt."

"I said 'learn', not 'figure out.' It isn't shameful, you know, learning a human art from a human."

The daiyoukai contemplated this, pressing her closer to his chest. "If it is from you, this one would be honored."

Kagome smiled widely, pressing her lips to his chest and giggling.

"And what is so amusing, miko?"

"Nothing. It's just, being mated to a daiyoukai like you, I normally don't have power like this. For once the scales are tipped in my favor."

"I see. And what will you do with your new power, miko?"

She smirked and flipped them over, holding herself over him. "I can think of a few ideas," she whispered.

He gave a smirk of his own and playfully nipped her neck. "Then by all means, demonstrate."

_Prompt 8: Clouds_ (Words: 200)

"If you whip them fast enough and long enough, they'll stiffen and foam up, and kind of look like clouds," she told him, handing him a bowl of egg whites and an whisk. "Just don't let anything splash out." Sesshomaru easily completed the task, his youkai traits speeding up the process a bit

"Very good," Kagome praised and rewarded him with another long kiss. She had learned that Sesshomaru was a more cooperative student when certain…favors were offered. Not that she was complaining.

A few hours later, their friends arrived at the house, welcomed by the smell of a delicious meal.

"Looks absolutely delicious, my lord," Miroku praised, "Kagome, you must be a wonderful teacher."

"Thanks Miroku," she said, "and not really. Sesshomaru's a quick learner."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, I doubt that."

The daiyoukai glared. "This Sesshomaru is far more intelligent than you are, hanyou."

"Says the guy who fried raw rice and noodles."

Sesshomaru's hand twitched toward the table, but restrained himself.

Inuyasha noticed and gave a cheeky grin. "What, gonna whack me with your beloved frying pan?"

A second later, Inuyasha found himself with a face full of lemon meringue pie.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome admonished.

"We have other desserts."

_Prompt 9: Dragon_ (Word Count: 200)

"It's unfair, really."

"What is miko?"

"Why do you have to be so good at everything?" Kagome complained as she scooped up another forkful of pasta. Sesshomaru had now been cooking on his own for about a week now, and since he'd surprise her with more and more delicious dishes beyond her own skill.

He arched a brow. "I have tamed a dragon, Kagome. Many, in fact. With the proper instructor, something as simple as cooking is no match."

"We'll get back to that 'many' part in a bit. I'm still hung up over my loss of power," she pouted.

Sesshomaru inwardly chuckled at her endearing expression, and decided to reward her with a secret. Getting out of his seat at the dining table, he crossed over to his mate and pulled her up into a heated kiss, pressing her close against his body. Only after she was out of breath did he release her, whispering. "I beg to differ. You have lost none of your power over me, Kagome."

"Oh really," she managed to breath.

He smirked and nipped her ear. "Prove me right," he demanded before lifting her up into his arms and taking her to their bedroom.


End file.
